


Baby

by graces101



Series: Sterek A-Z [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baby, Fluff, Loving husband Derek, M/M, Marriage, Short & Sweet, Sterek A-Z, Tired Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-05 01:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graces101/pseuds/graces101
Summary: Tired parents of new baby Stilinski-Hale





	Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Sterek A-Z  
> All mistakes are my own  
> Hope you enjoy :D

Stiles jolts awake from the noise made in the next room, he yawned and carefully extracted himself from his husbands arms and quietly slips out of the bedroom door.

He smiles softly at his daughter whimpering in her cot, he rocks her gently. 

“Hey”

Stiles turns to see his husband walking towards them, a sleepy smile on his face 

“You have work in a few hours, go get some more sleep”

Stiles slowly passes over their daughter, giving his husband a kiss on the lips “Love you”

Derek gave him another kiss “Love you too” before Stiles returned to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos are encouraged ;)  
> Next: Cold


End file.
